Several processes for the manufacture of natural vitamin E are known. However, many of these processes are of limited interest since they involve lengthy multi-step procedures and, thus, are economically unattractive. Accordingly, natural vitamin E has been extracted almost exclusively from nature sources. There accordingly exists a need for commercially feasible, economical processes for the production of natural vitamin E, in good yield and with high optical purity.